Luz en medio de la oscuridad
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Mikan ingresó a la academia, y están a punto de pasar a la clase media, Narumi les informa a todos que por último año en esa sección deberán rendir un examen en parejas en el bosque y para poder aprobar deberán trabajar en equipo por cuatro días. Natsume y Mikan tendrán que hacerlo juntos. Mal summary mejor leanlo ustedes xD Capitulo 3
1. Examen

"**Capitulo 1- Examen"**

Era un hermoso día soleado en la Escuela de magia (Gakuen alice), todos escuchaban atentamente a Jinno-sensei, salvo Mikan que observaba hacía la ventana, un poco pensativa por la forma extraña en que actuaba Natsume, que extrañamente comenzaba a atraerle. No sabía si era por algún hechizo maligno de alguno de sus compañeros, pero se sentía distinta, era como si sintiera más que una simple amistad por su amigo. Hace bastante tiempo que se sentía así, era como si su relación había cambiado un poco. Observó al chico de cabello negro que se encontraba sentado justo alado de ella, él parecía ahora concentrarse en las clases, no saltárselas como solía hacerlo, ¿acaso había madurado?

-Sakura!-Gritó Jinno enfadado, lanzándole una varita, ocasionando que una rana apareciera en su cabeza

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Observó a todos lados y notó como todos la miraban

-Concéntrese en la lectura-Gruño

-¿Qué lectura?-Susurro, provocando que a Jinno sensei se le saliera una venita de enfado- Yo…-

-Ten, Baka- Suspiro Natsume, entregándole un libro-Primer párrafo-

"Gracias, Natsume" Pensó y le sonrió, entonces observó al profesor para proseguir con la lectura. Jinno-sensei como castigo por no haberle prestado atención la hizo leer tres páginas completas, provocando que Mikan comenzara a cansarse. Antes que pudiera proseguir con los hechizos, Narumi entró en la sala con una sonrisa para dar una información a todos. Sakura sonrió sintiéndose salvada por el rubio y agradeciéndole en silencio.

El rubio saludo a todos y le hizo una seña especial a Mikan, mientras Natsume lo miraba con odio como siempre, "He venido a darles una noticia, como algunos saben, cada año en Gakuen Alice, creamos una prueba que deben realizar nuestros estudiantes para demostrar sus poderes. Años anteriores hemos hecho que nos demuestren lo que tienen a través de una caminata por el bosque de forma individual. Este año será distinto, nos iremos a acampar al bosque que se encuentra en la escuela secundaria por cinco días. El cuál es más grande que el que conocemos" Sonrió Narumi.

-Sensei ¿Será individual?-Preguntó Linchou

-No, esta vez será en parejas-

-¿En parejas?-Sonrió Mikan, observando a Hotaru que se encontraba a su otro lado- Ojala nos toque juntas esta vez, Hotaru-

-mmm-Hotaru la observó en silencio

-¿Alguna duda?-Preguntó Narumi

-Sí, yo tengo una. ¿En qué consistirá la prueba? ¿Qué habilidades va a evaluar?- Preguntó Sumire

-Ohh es cierto. No lo he explicado todo-Rió y luego tosió un poco para ponerse serio- Consistirá en que las parejas deberán pasar unas series de pruebas que se les enfrentaran en el bosque, deben estar alerta, porque puede aparecer cualquier tipo de conjuros o ilusiones. En cuanto a las habilidades, cada uno las posee, así que no me fijaré en una en específica. Pero lo que sí, deben trabajar en equipo, por ello necesitan coordinación y compañerismo. Además de manejar bien sus técnicas. Y por supuesto después de los cuatro días contando hoy que partiremos en la noche, deben ser capaces de llegar a la meta que señalaremos en aquel momento-

-¿Esta noche?-Susurro Sumire y miró a Natsume-"Ojala me toque con él"-Pensó triunfante- "Podríamos coordinarnos perfectamente"-

-Bien, ahora que no hay dudas-Tomó una bolsita con pelotas con colores- Los que posean el mismo color estarán juntos-

Hotaru comenzó sacando una pelota de color azul, luego fue Natsume sacando una Roja. Mikan esperanzada de que le tocara con su mejor amiga extrajo una felizmente, pero entonces notó que no era azul…sino roja.

-¡Me ha tocado con Natsume!-Exclamo y lo miró con odio, entonces observó a su amiga que le había tocado con Ruka Pyon -Hotaru…yo quería estar contigo-

-Lo harás bien, mientras no te metas en problemas. Baka-Sonrió Hotaru

-Eso es inevitable que suceda- Suspiro Natsume- Conociéndote, Sakura-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Gruñó

-Que eres Baka-

-¡No digas eso!- Y lo señaló- Tú eres el Baka!-

-Mikan ¿Algún problema?-Preguntó Narumi acercándose

-Narumi-Sensei!-Saltó a sus brazos, mientras Natsume los observaba con odio. Mientras Narumi acariciaba su cabeza, ella le sacaba la lengua al chico de mirada gatuna que solo la ignoraba.

El día pasó volando, llegando finalmente la noche, todos empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al bosque, Mikan caminaba alado de Hotaru tomándola del brazo, no quería separarse de ella y quedar con Natsume. No obstante, cuando llegaron a la entrada principal tuvieron que todos armar sus parejas. Hotaru le entregó un aparato a Mikan con el que pudieran estar en contacto solo en caso de emergencia, advirtiéndole que no era para jugar. Y luego se separaron para tomar posición con sus respectivas parejas.

Mikan no podía creer que nuevamente era la pareja de Natsume, no quería estar con él en esos momentos cuando aún estaba confundida. Caminó silenciosamente por el oscuro bosque, intentado pensar en otras cosas, cuando de repente sintió que alguien los seguía, al mirar atrás no logró ver a nadie, sin embargo apenas caminaba seguía sintiendo pisadas…comenzó a temer que se tratasen de fantasmas.

-N-Natsume… ¿Sentiste algo?-Se puso pálida

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como si alguien nos siguiera…-Susurro asustada

-No he sentido nada-Suspiro- Ya comenzaste con tus alucinaciones-

-¡No estoy alucinando!-Gruñó e infló sus pómulos- ¡Es verdad!-

-¿Así? Pruébalo entonces-

-¡Claro que lo haré!-

-Entonces…ve a investigar quién nos sigue-Bufó y se sentó bajo un árbol

-Espera… ¿No vas a acompañarme?-

-No, ¿Por qué debería?- La miró de reojos

-Porque…soy tu pareja-Dijo nerviosa y se sonrojo ante lo que había dicho- Por eso deberías apoyarme-

-Está bien, te apoyo ¿Contenta?-

-¡No basta solo con eso Baka! Debes acompañarme-

-No lo haré-

-Bueno, como quieras-Le sacó la lengua- Iré sola entonces- Caminó en sentido contrario, investigando sobre quién se podría tratar. No iba a permitir verse temerosa frente a ese idiota, iba a demostrar que tenía razón.

Buscó en medio de los arbustos hasta sentir nuevamente que las hojas de los árboles se movían, "¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó nerviosa, pero nadie respondió "¡No seas gallina! Muéstrate" sentenció la castaña de dos coletas. Al no obtener respuesta, iba a avanzar de regreso rendida, cuando un espíritu apareció en su camino, se trataba de una chica de cabello largo negro que no se le veía su rostro, pero lucía el uniforme de la escuela"¿Querías verme?" Preguntó la mujer, dejando mostrar solo su sonrisa.

Natsume estaba bajo el árbol tranquilamente, pensando que su compañera se demoraba un poco, entonces pensó que quizás no era problema suyo. Cuando de repente, se escuchó un grito muy conocido por él proveniente de los arbustos. Se levantó raudamente y caminó hacía ese lugar, fue ahí cuando descubrió a Mikan en el suelo inclinada ligeramente hacía atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? Sakura-

-¡Natsume!-Gritó la castaña escondiéndose atrás de él, olvidando todo su orgullo-H-Hay…un fantasma-

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó extrañado ante la reacción de su pareja

-Ahí-Señaló frente a sus ojos temblando

-No hay nada, Sakura-Suspiro e intentó moverse, pero ella lo abrazó por la cintura logrando que él quedara perplejo al notarla con una leve lágrima en los ojos

-Si esta…-Susurro- Me dan miedos los fantasmas

El silenció los invadió un momento, Sakura temblaba aun rodeándolo con sus brazos, en cambio él solo se sentía extraño, su corazón latía y no entendía porque le agradaba tenerla de ese modo a su lado. Lentamente posó sus manos sobre las de ellas que estaban en su abdomen, no sabía que decir, ni entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero no quería seguirla viendo así asustada. Ella pronunció su nombre extrañada ante la reacción de su compañero, sentía sus manos cálidas sobre las suyas y su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente.

-No veo fantasmas por aquí-Susurro- Pero si llegan a aparecer de nuevo, yo acabaré con ellos, así que no te preocupes. Porque deben tratarse de un alice-

-Como el de Youichi-Chan-Afirmó

-Sí, como él- Asintió y luego fue envuelto en el silencio-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo…-Su corazón latía, no era capaz de decirle que seguían de esa forma, además porque le gustaba tenerlo cerca-

-¿Estas bien?-La soltó y volteó a verla, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo

-Sí, lo estoy. Continuemos-Sonrió y caminó hacia adelante

-Espera-

-¿Qué?-

-Vas en dirección contraria-Suspiro y luego señaló el camino correcto- Debemos ir hacía allá-

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó confundida y comenzó a pensar, pero solo terminó enredando sus pensamientos-

-Sí, vamos-Susurro

Caminaron en la dirección correcta para intentar avanzar lo más posible, para no ir tan retrasados como sus compañeros y no verse afectados por los enemigos que podrían aparecer en ese bosque, no obstante no lograron caminar lo suficiente, ya que la castaña comenzó a sentir hambre y frío, por lo cual Natsume decidió que lo mejor sería detenerse en algún lugar seguro para poder pasar la noche. Caminaron por los alrededores del bosque, hasta que hallaron una pequeña cueva, la cual parecía estar vacía, así que se dirigieron a ella para preparar todo. Se sentaron junto a un muro y dejaron un poco de leña al medio para que pudieran hacer una fogata, Natsume utilizó su alice y prendió la fogata para ellos. Luego ambos compartieron la comida que traían en sus bolsos, la castaña traía algunos sándwiches que había hecho con Hotaru en la mañana, además de unas barras de chocolate. Mientras que Natsume solo traía un obento que le había hecho Ruka , algunos dulces y bebidas.

Comieron de los sándwiches de Mikan y bebieron gaseosas de uva, cuando terminaron la castaña había olvidado traer una frazada, por ello temblaba de frío intentando calentarse con el fuego que estaba frente a ella, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Natsume que notó esto, se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio, sin pensarlo extendió un brazo hacía ella para rodear sus hombros. Mikan se sorprendió ante tal acto y se sonrojo, no pensaba que su compañero sería capaz de hacer eso, pero se sentía bien, el frío parecía ser ahora diminuto.

-Gracias…-Susurro

-No es nada-Miró hacía otro lado

-Mañana será un largo día-Suspiro- Hoy no fue tan complicado como dijo Narumi-Sensei que sería-Sonrió- Pensaba que vendrían a atacarnos con otros alices y no me sentía preparada-

-Quizás si vinieron…esos fantasmas que viste pueden haber sido producto de uno de los exámenes que nos pone la academia-

-Puede ser…-Susurro y sonrió- Me pregunto cómo estarán Hotaru y Ruka pyon ¿Estarán bien?-

-Conociendo la forma en como es Imai con sus inventos y al mismo tiempo las habilidades que tiene Ruka para dominar a los animales deben estar bien-

-Tienes razón, ellos si pueden trabajar en equipo y complementarse. En cambio yo, siento que no soy de mucha ayuda-Suspiro- Tú puedes controlar bien tu alice y puedes utilizarlo cuando lo desees, en cambio yo…no puedo, solo lo puedo utilizar en casos de emergencia y nada más-

-No pienses así Baka, estoy seguro que aprenderás a utilizarlo bien-

-Pero-

-Pero nada, si no confías en ti misma no podrás lograrlo-

-Natsume…-Susurro mirándolo a los ojos-Tienes razón, gracias-Sonrió- Mañana daré lo mejor de mi entonces, para poder terminar pronto con este horrible examen y para que podamos reunirnos con los demás-Comenzó a bostezar

Natsume miraba la fogata perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que ella pensaba en su abuelo ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se encontraría bien? Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía verlo, porque ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por vivir en esa academia, que era no poder ver a sus seres queridos en el mundo externo. El sueño comenzó a dominarla, hasta permitir que sus ojos empezaran a cerrarse.

El chico de mirada gatuna seguía pensando en cómo se encontraría su hermana, cuando sintió que algo cayó sobre su hombro, al mirar se percató que se trataba de su compañera que dormía profundamente sobre él. Intentó despertarla, pero era inútil, ya había entrado en un largo sueño que parecía no lograr despertar. Suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en la fría muralla para intentar dormir, ya que el día siguiente sería un día muy largo y más complejo que el primero.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mikan despertó, se percató que se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, se sonrojo al pensar en eso y decidió que lo mejor era levantarse, no obstante el brazo de Natsume seguía rodeando sus hombros, lo cual le impedía ponerse de pie. Miró hacía él, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, se veía tan tierno durmiendo, parecía no ser el mismo chico frío que la atormentaba cada día. Sin embargo, esta no era la primera vez que lo veía así, ya que siempre solía observarlo mientras dormía, e incluso lo había visto así en una misión que había tenido con Sumire para rescatarlo.

De pronto los ojos de él se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos, ambos se sonrojaron, pero lo disimularon por un momento. Natsume que se percató que aun rodeaba los hombros de su compañera, decidió apartarse de su lado para levantarse e ir a buscar algo a su mochila.

-Me ha dado hambre-Bostezó Mikan, para disimular lo que habían vivido la noche anterior-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No, gracias-Dijo en un tono cortante como siempre-Tengo mi propia comida-

-Está bien, como quieras-Se dirigió a su mochila y cuando iba a extraer un pan, se percató que ya no le quedaban-Natsume…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No está mi comida-

-¿Cómo que no está?-

-Es verdad, mira-Dio vuelta su mochila-No esta, no hay nada. Alguien se la ha robado-

-Deben haber sido animales salvajes-Suspiro

-¿Entonces qué haré? Tengo hambre-Lloró estilo chibi-Extraño a Hotaru!-

-Si ella estuviera aquí, también te regañaría. Realmente eres baka-

-No me digas eso ahora-

-Tú nunca cambias-Susurro y se acercó a ella-Toma-

-¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dar tu barra de chocolate? ¿Y qué vas a comer tú?-

-Nada, no tengo hambre. Quedan dulces para más tarde, pero ahora no los necesitamos-Se sentó al otro lado de la cueva observándola con indiferencia-

-Gracias-Sonrió y comenzó a comer, pero notó que su compañero también se encontraba hambriento, así que decidió partir la barra de chocolate en dos y se fue a sentar a su lado

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ten, no quiero que te debilites por mi culpa-Sonrió y le entregó la otra mitad

-Pero yo te dije que-La recibió confuso

-No me importa lo que hayas dicho, sé que mientes. Natsume-

Sakura comenzó a comer tranquilamente su chocolate, mientras él la observaba aun confundido, dudando si debía hacer lo mismo o no, pero ella tenía razón que mentía, porque era cierto tenía mucha hambre, pero se iba a sacrificar por ella si era necesario.

Luego de haber comido, se prepararon para marcharse de dicho lugar, por ello tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la salida de la cueva. Sabían perfectamente si la noche anterior habían tenido la suerte de que no los habían atacado, esta vez podría ser distinto.

Caminaron en silencio, preparados para cualquier cosa que sucediera, entonces de repente la castaña tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo raudamente, raspando sus rodillas. Natsume suspiro, sabiendo que ese accidente no había sido culpa de ningún enemigo, sino que sí misma. Ella lloraba sin control como una niña pequeña, mientras él solamente la observaba seriamente, era obvio que algo así sucedería, era tan distraída.

-Me duele!-Lloró

-Eres realmente una llorona-

-Pero si es verdad-Lo miró triste-No me entiendes, Natsume-

-No, la verdad es que aun no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan baka que ni te fijas por donde caminas-

-Eres un insensible-Gruñó y se levantó con cuidado

-Te lastimas tan fácilmente, Sakura-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Miró sus piernas y notó que estaba sangrando un poco-Oh no, ahora si voy a morir-

-Tan exagerada como siempre. Ten-Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo-Límpiate-

-¿Eh? Gracias…-Lo tomó y comenzó a secarse hasta que la sangre paró

-¿Podemos continuar?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió

Siguieron caminando por el bosque en silencio, les parecía extraño que nadie los atacara, Mikan comenzaba a relajarse ante cierta situación, pero él no podía dejarse llevar por la corriente tan fácilmente, ya que conocía los exámenes de la academia y no eran así. De repente sintieron un sonido a atrás de ellos, Mikan volteo nerviosa para ver de quién se trataba, entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de un tigre blanco, lo que le parecía extraño. El animal comenzaba a acercarse a ellos lentamente, provocando que la castaña de dos coletas se exaltara y se escondiera atrás de Natsume.

-¿Qué hace un tigre en este lugar?-

-No es un tigre corriente…se trata de nuestro primer enemigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Existe un alice que se pueda transformar en animales?-

-Sí, es el de tipo de habilidad física que está en el mismo nivel de cosas vivientes, como las feromonas-

-Ya veo… ¿Y que son feromonas?-Rió nerviosa

-¿Acaso no sabes nada? Sakura-La miró con odio y luego susurro- Es como el alice que tiene Ruka-

-aaa ahora entendí-Sonrió

-Estas muy informado-Apareció un chico enmascarado frente a ellos de cabello negro- Tu debes ser Natsume Hyuga-

-¿Quién eres?-Gruñó

-No puedo decirlo, pero puedo decir que estabas en lo correcto. Nosotros somos tus primeros enemigos-

-Así es-El tigre se transformó en un chico de cabello gris con una máscara también cubriendo sus ojos-¿Debemos comenzar?-

-Sí, primero que nada-Apareció alado de Mikan-Me llevaré a tu novia-La tomó de un brazo y se tele transportó alado de su compañera

-Bastardos- Gruño Natsume y se preparó para lanzar su técnica de fuego-

-¡Natsume no lo hagas!-Gritó Mikan- Estoy bien-

-Tu novia tiene razón, no lo hagas-Sonrió- Al menos que quieras que ella salga lastimada-

Natsume no sabía qué hacer para salvarla, fácilmente podía quemar a ambos, pero no podía poner en riesgo a la castaña que lo miraba asustada. Los miró con odio, amenazándolos con que se la devolvieran, pero ellos no le hicieron caso y se aprovecharon de la situación para atacarlo. El chico de cabello gris tenía técnicas de hielo por lo cual comenzó a atacar a su contrincante sin temor, Natsume intentó protegerse, pero el siguiente chico lo atacó con sus técnicas de manipulación de sombras (que era similar al que utilizaba Tsubasa) atrapándolo para que su compañero lo siguiera atacando. Mikan veía como su amigo caía al suelo agotado, quería hacer algo, pero no podía, ya que el otro chico de cabello negro la seguía sujetando del brazo. Cuando Natsume estaba a punto de recibir otra técnica de hielo, la castaña mordió el brazo de su agresor y corrió a ver a su amigo.

-Natsume… ¿Estas bien?-Se sentó a su lado

-Sí, no deberías correr así en estos momentos, Baka-

-Pero no soportaba verte de este modo-

-Si algo me sucediera, deberías ser capaz de valerte por ti misma y no venir a rescatarme-

-Nunca te dejaré, debemos trabajar en equipo ¿Lo olvidas? Además eres mi amigo Natsume, así que jamás me iré dejándote de este modo-

-Oh que lindos ustedes-Sonrió el chico de cabello gris-Acabaré con los dos juntos-

-No lo permitiré-Se levantó la castaña y le dio la espalda a su amigo para protegerlo

-¡¿Qué crees que hacer?! Baka, sal de ahí- Gruño Natsume

-Te protegeré-

-No es necesario, ya me estoy recuperando-

-Mentira, ambos sabemos que no es así-Lo miró enfadada y luego le sonrió-No te preocupes, estaré bien-

"Bien, empecemos" sonrió uno de ellos que se transformó en tigre nuevamente y golpeó a Mikan lanzándola lejos, sin embargo ella se volvió a levantar y se acercó al otro quién también la golpeó y la lanzó esta vez tan lejos que se estrelló con un árbol quedando inconsciente. Natsume se enfadó demasiado y los prendió a ambos en fuego, ellos al salir lastimaron corrieron de ese lugar, mientras él se acercaba a ella nervioso. La movió varias veces, pero ella no respondía, estaba preocupado, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacía un lugar más seguro, fuera del fuego. La sentó en un árbol lejano, y espero que reaccionara, pero ella no daba síntomas de que lo fuese a hacer.

-Mikan…responde… ¿Estás bien? Mikan!-

Continuará…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, este es mi primer fic de Gakuen alice y planeaba que esta historia fuera un one shot, pero me inspiré tanto que serían como 30 páginas, así que mejor será un mini fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten. Ya tengo listo el capítulo 2, por eso lo subiré pronto.**_

_**Este fic está basado en el anime, si lo hiciera en el manga, sería muy enredado todo xd**_

_**Arigato por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Sentimientos

"**Capítulo 2-Sentimientos"**

-Mikan…responde… ¿Estás bien? Mikan!-

-Natsume…-Susurro y se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre-Estoy bien-

-Eres baka, ¿Por qué te lanzaste así a esos tipos?-Gruño y comenzó a retarla- No ves que es peligroso, si ellos te hubieran matado…no sé qué hubiera hecho-

-Tranquilo, Natsume-Sonrió-Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si esos bastardos te han lastimado. Se salvaron, pero si los vuelvo a ver, los quemaré-

-Natsume solo es un examen, no te lo tomes tan en serio-Sonrió-Yo debería sentirme mal porque no fui capaz de protegerte y no pude trabajar en equipo contigo, a la próxima me esforzaré más, lo prometo-

-No digas eso, baka-La miró seriamente y luego dulce-Yo soy el culpable por no haberte cuidado más desde un principio, entonces esto no hubiera pasado-

-Natsume…yo-Susurro

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes seguir?-Preguntó, evitando la reacción de la castaña y haciendo caso omiso a lo que le quería decir-

-Sí, me siento mejor-Sonrió- Sigamos!-

"Está bien" Susurro, mientras se levantaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella lo observó extrañada, pero luego aceptó su mano cálida. Caminaron juntos por alrededor del bosque, planeando que hacer en caso de un nuevo ataque, ya que sabían que lo que había sucedido era el comienzo solamente, aún faltaban otros enemigos que los atacarían muy pronto. Natsume caminaba atrás de Mikan para protegerla de cualquier mal, mientras ella solo caminaba nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado en ese viaje con su compañero, se sentía distinta, como que su corazón latía más deprisa y le gustaba estar con él.

Cruzaron por un puente para pasar por un lago y luego continuar su examen, el bosque estaba tranquilo, según lo que se aparentaba. De repente unos arbustos se movieron, entonces Natsume le dijo que se detuvieran, observaron en silencio, esperando que saliera su propio contrincante, pero inesperadamente salió alguien que no imaginaban.

-Tsubasa-Sempai-Sonrió Mikan corriendo hacia él

-Mikan-Chan-Sonrió y la tomó en brazos-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Estoy en un examen que nos dio Narumi-Sensei-

-Ya veo-Le dedico una sonrisa y entonces notó que Natsume lo observaba con odio como siempre-Oh tú también estas-

-Sí-Gruñó y lo siguió observando de la misma forma

-jeje no debes actuar así-Comenzó a reír nerviosamente y bajo a Mikan para que él no lo matara-Así está mejor ¿no?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó confusa

-Nada, nada-Sonrió Tsubasa y acaricio su cabeza

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó por fin Natsume serio

-Me iba a juntar con Misaki, pero no la he visto-

-¿Con Misaki-Sempai?-Sonrió Mikan, pensando que ella podría salvarlos en caso de emergencia-No la hemos visto-

-Ya veo, entonces seguiré mi camino. Que les vaya bien en el examen-Sonrió y comenzó a marcharse

-Espera, Tsubasa-Sempai no te vayas-Iba a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Natsume que le tomaba la muñeca- Natsume ¿Qué haces?-

-Él no se puede quedar-

-¿Por qué?-Hizo puchero

-Porque sería contra las reglas que nos ayude, así que olvídalo-La miró fríamente- Debemos continuar-

-Está bien…-Susurro triste

Siguieron caminando todo el día por el enorme bosque, pero no encontraron nada nuevo y por consecuencia el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un color anaranjado con aire fresco que indicaba que muy pronto iba a oscurecer y debían encontrar refugio.

Esta vez no veían ninguna cueva cerca, solo habían visto una cabaña abandonada, si hubieran ido al bosque del norte sabrían perfectamente que no podían entrar en ella porque debía pertenecer a Mr. Bear, pero en este caso no sabían a quién pertenecía, así que entraron. Estaba todo realmente oscuro, por ello Natsume utilizó su alice para iluminar el lugar y ver si realmente estaba deshabitado. Recorrieron cada rincón de la pequeña cabaña, pero no encontraron a nadie, pero se percataron que la habitación estaba en perfecto estado y había frazadas limpias guardadas en un mueble, así que podían dormir perfectamente. Sin embargo, había un gran problema, en dicha cabaña solo existía una cama y no había sillones o alfombras donde podría dormir otra persona, así que debían decidir quién iba a dormir.

-Lo mejor será que tú duermas, Sakura-

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Y tú donde vas a dormir?-

-Yo no dormiré esta noche, así haré guardia en caso de que alguien aparezca-

-Pero te hará mal si no duermes-

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, cuando tenía misiones en la noche no se me tenía permitido dormir, así que para mí dormir es anormal a veces-

-Aun así, no quiero que pases la noche así. Si quieres yo no duermo esta noche y tu descansas-

-Olvídalo, conociéndote sé que si no duermes bien esta noche mañana serás realmente un estorbo, así que mejor duerme-

-La otra opción sería que…-

-¿eh?- Preguntó desconcertado

-Q-Que compartiéramos la misma cama…-Susurro sonrojada

-¿Estas segura? Podría ser peligroso-Sonrió el chico de trece años maliciosamente

-¡No digo en ese sentido! Baka-Gritó enfadada-¡Pervertido!-

-Pero digo…-Su mirada se volvió seria- De verdad ¿Estas segura?-

-S-Sí-Sonrió-No hay problema, es mejor eso a que duermas en el frío suelo, además somos solo niños-

-Está bien-suspiro

Luego de haber comido algunos dulces, se acostaron juntos, Natsume le dio la espalda diciendo "Buenas noches", mientras que ella solo decía lo mismo, agradecía que él no la mirara, ya que estaba muy nerviosa y no entendía por qué. La noche se hizo eterna para ambos, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, tan solo pensaban en lo que estaban viviendo justo en esos momentos. Cuando Mikan por fin logró conciliar el sueño, comenzó a soñar que estaba junto a su abuelo, pero él de repente desaparecía y por más que intentaba buscarlo, no lo encontraba…

Natsume miró hacía la ventana, la luna media era hermosa y pensaba en sus sentimientos por la castaña, ¿Qué sentía realmente? Hace mucho tiempo que se hacía la misma pregunta, sentía algo distinto por ella, que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. Ruka le había dicho que era amor, pero no podía entenderlo aun. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pequeños llantos de la dueña de sus pensamientos, cuando giró hacía ella preocupado, ella lloraba con los ojos cerrados.

-Mikan ¿Qué te sucede?-Volvió a decir su nombre inconscientemente

-Abuelo…-Susurro-No te vayas, no por favor…-

-Despierta-Comenzó a moverla, hasta que ella abrió los ojos hacía él con lágrimas

-Natsume…-Se secó las lágrimas con cuidado y se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca

-¿Otra vez has soñado con tu abuelo?-Preguntó preocupado

-Sí, soñaba que estaba con él y luego desaparecía…-Susurro con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos-Aun hay veces que lo extraño-

Antes que lograra seguir sollozando, Natsume la estrelló contra su cuerpo y la abrazó con dulzura. La castaña se sorprendió ante tal acto del chico de mirada gatuna, pero se dejó llevar por el momento, ya que necesitaba un abrazo más que nunca. Así fue como pasaron la noche abrazados el uno del otro, Mikan durmió profundamente a su lado apoyando su cabeza en una almohada, mientras él hacía lo mismo en otra y la observaba en silencio, se veía como un ángel al dormir, era hermosa.

La noche pasó rápido después de ese cálido encuentro. A la mañana siguiente Mikan abrió los ojos y se encontró con la ventana abierta que envolvía las cortinas en una suave brisa. Se levantó al notar que su compañero no se encontraba, por lo cual camino hacía el baño a lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco. Se soltó el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo con cuidado, estaba ahí mirándose frente al espejo, su rostro estaba sonrojado al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su compañero "Se sentía cálido estar con él…" pensó sin dejar de mirarse. De repente sintió un portazo, confundida caminó hacía el comedor para ver de quien se trataba entonces se encontró con Natsume que traía una cesta con frutas, él comenzó a mirarla extraño, no era serio ni enfadado, era más bien dulce.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó confusa

-Nada…es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto, Sakura-

-Oh es verdad-Se tocó el cabello, notando que no se había hecho las coletas-Lo había olvidado-

-Te ves mejor así-Susurro

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es mejor con coletas-Sonrió- Me molesta tener el cabello suelto, iré a arreglarme y vengo-

-Está bien-Suspiro

A los minutos después apareció la misma Sakura Mikan de siempre con sus largas dos coletas que caían en sus hombros, comieron unas ciruelas que había traído su compañero de un árbol y luego de haber terminado siguieron su camino. Este ya sería los terceros días juntos contando la noche que habían vivido junto a los demás, ya que Narumi había mencionado que se contaban cuatro días más el día de salida, por ello llevaban tres con ese.

Caminaron por el eterno bosque, cansados, ya que a pesar de que habían dormido bien la noche pasada, aun así caminar por allí era agotador. No sabían cuánto quedaba para llegar a la meta, pero ya se habían encontrado con sus primeros enemigos, ahora no sabían cuales vendrían a atormentarlos.

-Hay que estar alerta-Murmuró Natsume

-Sí, lo sé-

Entonces algo se sintió cerca de ellos, cuando Natsume lanzó una bola de fuego hacia allí, raudamente salieron dos chicos con máscaras que cubrían sus rostro que los observaban sonriendo, uno era de cabello castaño y el otro rubio.

-Oh no han aparecido otra vez, esta vez no seré una carga para Natsume-Dijo uno de ellos mirando a Mikan-

-Eso es… ¿Leen los pensamientos?-Preguntó nerviosa escuchando sus propios pensamientos en ellos

-Así es-Sonrió uno de ellos-Así que puedo ver que sientes cosas por este chico, ¿Es tu novio?-

-¡No es mi novio!-Gruño la castaña y luego se sonrojo

-No te dejes llevar por sus burlas, solo consiguen provocarte Sakura-Susurro Natsume- Y lo mejor es que no pienses en nada, porque podrán leer tus movimientos Baka-

-mmm ya veo-Susurro aun sonrojada, porque de cierta forma era verdad lo que sentía por él

-Hacen una linda pareja-Sonrió- Por lo mismo deben ser destruidos juntos-Lanzó todo lo que había en el bosque contra ellos, desde parte de los troncos, como arbustos y bolas de arena, Natsume era hábil esquivando todo, pero Mikan era torpe, por ello él sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a que no le llegara nada, mientras con su izquierda comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacía sus oponentes, lo malo es que al hacer eso causaban más incendios en el bosque. De repente el lugar los envolvió en una gran neblina que les impedía ver donde se encontraban sus enemigos, en medio de eso uno de ellos se aprovechó de atacar a Natsume por la espalda, alguien como él podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente, pero en este caso aún estaba débil por la batalla anterior, por lo cual cayó al suelo, dejando a Mikan preocupada.

-Natsume ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Estoy un poco débil por la batalla pasada…-Susurro y los miró con odio-Pero eso no significa que permitiré que se acerquen a ella-Gruñó

-¿Así? Que amenazador-Sonrió el castaño- En ese estado ni tus bolas de fuego serán eficientes-

-Ya verán-Se iba a levantar, pero Mikan lo detuvo

-No te preocupes Natsume-Sonrió Mikan- Yo me encargaré esta vez-Tomó un pedazo de tronco que estaba cerca de ellos y amenazó a los demás-

-¿Crees que con eso podrás detenernos?-Rió el rubio

-No dejaré que se acerquen a Natsume-Gritó Mikan y nuevamente le dio la espalda a su compañero

Los chicos se lanzaron contra ella a toda velocidad, pero la fuerza de Mikan por querer defender a su amigo fue tan fuerte que consiguió invocar su propio alice y fue envuelta con sus propios enemigos en un torbellino de viento que acabó con ellos en unos minutos, fue el mismo que había salido de ella cuando Natsume estaba atacando a Hotaru y Linchou. Se sentía extraña, no pensaba ser capaz de utilizar su alice justo en aquel repentino momento, pero estaba feliz porque había acabado con ellos. Agotada se acercó a Natsume que se encontraba aun en el suelo, él la observaba boquiabierto hace mucho tiempo que no veía que Mikan utilizara su alice y sabía perfectamente que esa técnica era poderosa, ya que había sido envuelto por ella la vez anterior.

-Natsume… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Susurro un poco cansada

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero tú ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Preguntó confuso- Siento que tu alice se ha vuelto más poderoso y no esperaba que lo utilizaras ahora-

-No sé cómo lo hice-Sonrió-Pero me alegro haber podido utilizarlo justo en este momento y haber sido capaz de protegerte-

-Tú…no deberías ser tan baka-La miró seriamente

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Gruñó

-Porque no deberías haberte preocupado por mi otra vez, ya te dije que en momentos así no deberías cometer estupideces-

-¡No son estupideces! Tú eres el baka que quería enfrentarlos aun sabiendo que te encontrabas mal, deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta y creer que lo que pase contigo es solo tu problema-

-¡Pero si es así!-Gruñó- Si me sucediera algo no debería importarle a nadie-

-No digas eso, ¿No has pensado en los demás?, todos nos hemos preocupado por ti cuando estas mal y siempre te apoyamos. No deberías pensar así, tú no estás solo Natsume-Mikan estaba tan enfadada que lo dejó pensativo-Además estamos juntos en esto, por lo mismo no puedo dejarte solo, ya que tenemos que trabajar en equipo para salir bien de este examen-Sonrió- Así que no pienses así-

Mientras Mikan sonreía, Natsume seguía contemplándola confundido, ella hablaba igual que Ruka en algunos momentos, además que tenía razón en algunas cosas. Tal vez el tiempo que estuvo haciendo trabajos para persona comenzó a acostumbrarse a la soledad y pensaba que no debía tener amigos, pero cuando ella había llegado todo había cambiado, ahora por fin sentía que ya no lo llamaban asesino por ciertos incidentes y que ahora todos estaban allí para él. Antes creía que su único amigo en todo el mundo era Ruka, porque era el único que estaba con él siempre y podía entenderlo, pero ahora todo era distinto, también estaba Sakura ahí…Al principio la odiaba porque creía que era una niña tonta que no entendía nada acerca de la vida, porque siempre estaba sonriendo y parecía no haber pasado por la oscuridad como él. Hasta que ella comenzó a acercarse a él, entonces la entendió y sintió una extraña conexión con Mikan, de repente sentía que le gustaba estar con ella y sentía que podía confiar en ella. Todo eso lo descubrió cuando tuvo ciertos incidentes con "Persona" y ella empezó a involucrarse en dichos asuntos para salvarlo. Cuando notó que él podría hacerle daño, pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de ella, pero Mikan era muy insistente y no se alejaba de él, entonces se dio cuenta que ella le atraía…

Por esto mismo, sintió celos de Tsubasa cuando se acercaba mucho a ella y se dio cuenta que le gustaba estar con ella, porque pensaba que Mikan era la única chica capaz de sacarlo de la oscuridad y ser la luz que iluminara su camino. Eso era…él estaba enamorado de ella, no quería admitirlo, pero ahora haciendo una recopilación de todo, se había dado cuenta que era de ese modo.

Continuará….

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, Arigato por sus comentarios Bloddy cherry y camilaflordeloto**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y comenten nuevamente n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 3

"**Capitulo 3"**

Al llegar la noche caminaron a buscar un lugar donde dormir, ya que ambos se encontraban muy cansados por haber utilizado sus alices, así que debían descasar. Muy pronto llegaría el último día y debían atravesar el bosque, según el radar que le había entregado Hotaru a Mikan quedaba poco para llegar al final, así que al día siguiente no les sería tan difícil llegar a la meta.

Como tenían hambre, y ya no les quedaban dulces ni chocolates, Natsume decidió ir a buscar comida, porque conociendo a su compañera si iba ella sola se perdería, pero primero debían encontrar un lugar donde dormir. Ya no había una cueva cerca, ni mucho menos había rastros de una cabaña cercana, por ello solo les quedaba dormir afuera, así que eso hicieron. Mientras Mikan esperaba bajo un árbol a su compañero, veía el radar que le había entregado su mejor amiga, había algo raro en él, porque además de la luz que le indicaba donde estaban habían dos botones extraños, Hotaru no le había dicho nada al respecto sobre eso, así que la curiosidad la mató y decidió presionar uno en el que aparecía una C, al hacerlo el radar trasmitió a través de una antenita una enorme luz que estalló frente a ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una pequeña casa de metal frente a ella que venía con una nota en la puerta "Si estás viendo esto, es porque no eres tan baka como pensaba, esta casa tiene todo lo que necesitan, no es contra las reglas porque está construida con mi alice, así que espero que la disfrutes. Cuídate Baka". La castaña sonrió emocionada agradeciéndole en silencio a su amiga, si se hubieran dado cuenta antes podrían haber dormido allí en vez de la cueva, pero bueno ese era el momento indicado.

Natsume corrió hacia ella preocupado por haber escuchado la enorme explosión y se sorprendió al ver la pequeña casa junto a ella.

-¿Qué es esto? Sakura-

-Hotaru me la dio-Sonrió- Presione un botón que estaba en el radar y apareció. Decía "C" y no entendía que significaba-Rió nerviosa- Si lo hubiera sabido al principio, no hubiéramos dormido en la cueva-

-Típico de Imai-Suspiro- Pero si te hubieras dado cuenta antes…habría sido mejor-

-Sí, lo siento-Sonrió-Veamos que hay adentro, quizás hasta venga con comida- Exclamo emocionado con los ojos con estrellas-

-Esta bien-

Al entrar se encontraron con efectivamente una cabaña totalmente equipada venía con un comedor, una cocina con comida (Ya que Hotaru sabía que Mikan no sabía cocinar bien), además de un baño y dos dormitorios con ropa incluida para ambos, para la castaña era un alivio porque no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin bañarse y estar con la misma ropa interior.

Después de haber comido, él se puso a leer un libro de manga que siempre leía, mientras que ella había decidido no darse una ducha, sino relajarse un buen rato allí en la tina, el vapor le hizo sentirse mejor y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en aquel examen. Alrededor de tres años habían transcurrido desde que había ingresado a la academia Alice y su relación con su compañero había cambiado, de odio poco a poco habían llegado a quererse, Mikan al menos eso pensaba que ella sentía algo distinto por él que no había sentido por nadie, pero desconocía los sentimientos de Natsume.

Luego de haber disfrutado lo suficiente, se levantó de la tina y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, caminó hacía su habitación prácticamente corriendo para que él no la viera, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se puso su pijama rosado, se secó el cabello y se hizo dos trenzas cuando estaba seco. Se sonrojo al verse al espejo, con el paso de los años su cuerpo había cambiado, ya tenía 13 años y dentro de muy pocos todos pasarían a la educación media. El tiempo había pasado volando, incluso ya no era tan pequeña, había crecido bastante, pero aún no pasaba a Natsume.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Natsume que también llevaba puesto su pijama, iba a sonrojarse, pero lo disimulo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Natsume ¿Qué sucede?-

-Vengo a avisarte que mañana saldremos temprano, para que no te duermas y no tenga que venir a despertarte Baka-

-No será necesario, porque me levantaré sola-

-Eso espero…-Suspiro- Deberías quedarte con ese peinado, porque llevar dos coletas ya teniendo casi catorce años ¿No encuentras que es para niñas pequeñas?-

-¿Eh? Pero a mí me gusta así- Susurro

-Es como si aún usaras calzones con lunares ¿Lo sigues haciendo?-

-¡N-No lo hago!-Se sonrojo- Pervertido, aun recuerdas eso-

-Como digas, niña fea- Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación que estaba al frente

-¡Espera Natsume!-Gruñó

-¿Qué quieres?-Apareció a su lado- ¿Dormir juntos de nuevo?-

-N-No he dicho eso…-Su rostro estaba colorado-Buenas noches-Se giró para dar un portazo, mientras él se reía, le encantaba molestarla.

Ambos se acostaron e intentaron dormir, sin embargo los dos pensaban en todo lo transcurrido, Natsume ya tenía claros sus sentimientos por Mikan y pensaba que ese era el momento perfecto para decírselo, mientras que ella aunque sabía que lo quería dudaba un poco de sus sentimientos, ya que no estaba segura si lo quería como un amigo o algo más. "¿Cómo amar a un chico tan frío, pervertido y arrogante como Natsume?" pensaba, intentando ahogar esos sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía otra opinión de él, a veces le encontraba ciertas debilidades como por ejemplo que le costaba expresar lo que sentía, por otro lado toda su personalidad se había creado por cosas que le habían pasado en el pasado, como lo que había sucedido con su hermana, que se había enterado por Ruka pyon u otras cosas que lo habían llevado a reprimirse. Por ello él no era así por razones tontas, sino que tenía sus fundamentos. Sentía que él era así porque se sentía solo, ya que siempre había estado en una extrema soledad que le había provocado "Persona" que lo obligaba a hacer trabajos sucios, aprovechándose de su alice y no pensando en sus verdaderos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente Mikan estaba tan cansada por haberse quedado durmiendo hasta tarde que seguía soñado sin notar que horas eran, hasta que de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Natsume a moverla sentado en la cama, nuevamente tenía el sueño pesado y le costaba hacerla reaccionar, parecía tener una pesadilla nuevamente.

-Natsume…-

-Estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede? Sakura-

-Natsume no te dejes llevar por él…-

-¿Por quién? – Preguntó extrañado- Sakura, despierta es tarde-

Sakura abrió los ojos con lágrimas en ellos y vio a Natsume que se encontraba junto a ella, asustada lo abrazó dejándolo boquiabierto, no paraba de llorar y no entendía porque, por más que le preguntaba ella no respondía solo decía "Estas bien, menos mal…". Cuando se apartó de su lado y se miraron a los ojos ella estaba sonrojada, pero necesitaba hacerlo después de ese sueño horrible en que persona se lo llevaba y lo iba a matar, temía que fuera cierto.

-¿Qué soñaste?-

- Persona te quería hacer algo…y no me escuchabas- Susurro triste

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Fue tan real-Susurro y lo miró triste- No quiero que te pase nada Natsume, porque yo…-Él comenzó a observarla en silencio extrañado ante lo que iba a decir-

-Eres importante para mí-No podía decirle que lo quería, no aun, sino sentía lo mismo

-Tú también lo eres Saku…no…Mikan-Sonrió- Pero no sé si será del mismo modo-

-¿A que te refieres con el mismo modo?-

-Olvídalo-Se levantó de su lado y caminó hacía la puerta- Prepárate rápido, porque debemos continuar-Cerró la puerta atrás de él-

"Si lo haré" Susurro, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Natsume ¿A qué se refería con el mismo modo? Para él, ella era importante en un modo distinto al suyo, entonces sería ¿Cómo amigos? No lo entendía. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, luego de darse una ducha se puso el uniforme nuevamente, ya que era lo único que le había dado Hotaru además del Pijama y caminó a la cocina a comer un poco. Cuando estaba lista, pasaron varios minutos, entonces recién salieron de la casa para seguir con su camino, no sabían cómo deshacerse de la casa, pero Natsume había leído que en la puerta decía que hacer para que desapareciera, así que presionaron un botón secreto y en menos de 10 minutos la casa se esfumó.

Siguieron su camino, pensativos sobre lo que sentían, el radar de repente indicó que debían pasar una nueva cueva, pero esta vez no quedarse en ella, sino a travesarla para llegar al final del bosque. Al localizarla notaron que estaba oscura, por ello Natsume decidió utilizar su alice para iluminar el lugar, Mikan caminaba a su lado temiendo que apareciera un murciélago o algo así. Y no estaba equivocada, cuando pasaron por uno de los extremos de la cueva y Natsume iluminó varios murciélagos que estaban dormidos salieron volando, provocando que la castaña gritara de miedo, fue tan fuerte su desesperación que se escuchó el eco de su voz a los lejos y comenzó a temblar.

-Esta temblando ¿Terremoto?-Exclamo Mikan asustada

-No lo creo, todo fue culpa tuya de nuevo-Gruñó y luego suspiro-Lo más posible es que pronto vendrá un derrumbe-

-¿Derrumbe? Quedaremos atrapados ¿Qué haremos? Quiero ver a Hotaru y a los demás, no podemos quedarnos así- Comenzó a decir tan nerviosa y desesperante que Natsume empezó a perder la paciencia-¿Moriremos aquí?-

-Sakura…-

-¿Qué haremos? Natsume, tengo miedo ¿Y si nos atacan por sorpresa? ¿Y si-

-¡Mikan cálmate!-Gritó enfadado

-"Dijo mi nombre otra vez…"-Susurro sonrojándose

De pronto el temblor fue más fuerte y tal como había sospechado él comenzaron a caer grandes rocas que bloquearon su camino, Mikan miraba a todos lados asustada, Natsume solo sostenía su mano para que no le pasara nada. Una roca amenazaba con caer cerca de ella, entonces el hyuga raudamente la estrelló contra él y la abrazó para protegerla. La fuerza del derrumbe terminó botándolos y dejándolos inconscientes.

Cuando Natsume abrió los ojos se encontró con Mikan sobre él, "¿En qué momento tú…?" Pensó preocupado, hace un tiempo les había pasado algo similar, pero él la había protegido y había salido lastimado, se preguntaba si ahora había sido alreves. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía teniéndola a ella allí, así que comenzó a despeinarla para que Mikan reaccionara, pero no respondía.

-Mikan ¿Estás bien?-

-mmm ¿N-Natsume?- Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos muy cerca, se sonrojó e intentó levantarse, pero cayó de rodillas con dolor

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Mi tobillo…me duele-Susurro

-Deja ver-Se levantó y notó que ella no podía caminar-Esto es un problema-

-No hay problema-Se iba a levantar, pero Natsume la tomó de la mano para impedirlo-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-No te levantes, te volverás a caer Baka-

-Pero debemos ver cómo salir de aquí-Miró al cielo y notó que se podía ver claramente porque estaba abierto el techo-Tengo una idea, tú que puedes escalar fácilmente podías subir e ir a buscar ayuda-

-Aunque por fin estás haciendo trabajar las neuronas, creo que no podré hacerlo-

-¿Por qué? Yo estaré bien-Sonrió

-No lo creo, hay una gran probabilidad de que vengan más murciélagos, intentes correr y venga otro derrumbe con tus gritos-

-No va a suceder eso-

-Te conozco, sé que sucederá-Suspiro-Por eso solo me queda quedarme aquí y habrá que esperar que alguien nos encuentre-

-¿Y no puedes derrumbar esa roca?-

-No, podría provocar un incendio y sería peor-

-Ya veo…Solo queda esperar que Hotaru y Ruka pyon nos encuentren ¿Verdad?- Sonrió sentándose con cuidado

-Sí, espero que nos encuentren pronto-Susurro, sentándose a su lado

Las horas pasaron, pero no llegó nadie a su rescate, Natsume comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no podían esperar mucho tiempo allí, menos con la castaña de ese modo. Miró hacía el cielo, buscando la manera de escapar de otra forma, entonces una idea vino hacía él, se levantó de su lado, mientras ella lo miraba confusa.

"Esperame un momento" Susurro el chico de mirada gatuna, entonces saltó roca tras roca hasta salir por el orificio del cielo, al visualizar el camino que debían seguir notó que podían avanzar desde arriba, pero quizás era un poco arriesgado, aunque era la única forma. Volvió a bajar hacía donde se encontraba su compañera para extenderle la mano para que se levantara, Sakura le hizo caso en silencio, levantándose con cuidado, evitando estirar demasiado el pie.

-La única forma de salir, es que lo hagamos juntos-

-¿A qué te refieres? Natsume, sí no puedo moverme lo suficiente, ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

Natsume sin responder a sus preguntas la tomó en sus brazos, provocando que ella se sonrojara, no entendía porque había hecho eso, hasta que notó que seguía mirando hacia arriba, "No estarás pensando en" Susurro confusa, entonces comenzaron a saltar de roca en roca hasta llegar a la superficie. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo, para agacharse y pedirle que se subiera a su espalda, ya que de esa manera avanzarían más.

-¿Eh? Pero Natsume-

-Solo sube, no tenemos todo el tiempo-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-Dudó un momento

-Confía en mí, Mikan- Susurro-Se lo que hago-

"Está bien" Musitó, se tomó de su cuello, mientras él con cuidado la levantaba tomando sus piernas. Natsume comenzó a correr por todo el camino, evitando las piedras que había en el camino para no provocar un nuevo derrumbe. Mikan observaba a su compañera, parecía tan concentrado en esos momentos, su corazón latía desesperadamente al tenerlo tan cerca, se apoyó en su espalda intentando dormir un momento.

Recorrieron la mitad de la cueva por la superficie, no obstante aun no lograban llegar al final del bosque, parecía ser un camino sin fin, incluso el chico de ojos ámbar llegaba a sospechar que se tratara de una ilusión ocasionada por alices, ya que parecía que no avanzaban mucho.

Se detuvo al percatarse que la cueva se acababa frente a un túnel extraño, si era así, ya no habría forma de seguir avanzando. Comenzó a bajar con cuidado para ver si había alguna otra manera de acceder a él, pero entonces se tropezó con una piedra y cayeron ambos hacía un precipicio profundo. Mikan despertó al sentir que caían, abrazó a Natsume asustada y mágicamente un aura extraña los envolvió para transportarlos dentro de la cueva nuevamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó confuso Natsume

-No lo sé-Susurro más confusa que su compañero- ¿Cómo nos hemos transportado al interior de la cueva?-

-Fue un alice, de eso estoy seguro, porque algo extraño nos envolvió…parece el alice de teletransportación-

-¿Tú lo posees? Natsume-

-No… ¿Acaso tú?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No lo creo-

-Quizás lo activaste inconscientemente, igual como lo hiciste con el otro-

-Puede ser…-Susurro, pero no podía creer que ella tuviera ese tipo de alice

-¿Qué dice el radar de Imai?-

-Pues…-Lo observó un momento-Estamos aquí en el punto verde y se supone que el punto rojo será la meta…si es así, queda poco-

-Está bien- Suspiro y se encogió para que volviera a subir- Vamos

-S-Sí-

Caminaron por los alrededores de la cueva, buscando poder encontrarse con sus compañeros, ya estaban cansados de haber vivido dicha aventura, sin embargo habían sobrevivido y eso era lo bueno, porque habían conseguido cumplir sus metas que era trabajar en equipo para dar lo mejor de ellos. A pesar de que en ese examen se había unido más, aun así sentían que había algo que no habían resuelto entre ellos, Natsume no le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, ni mucho menos Mikan se había atrevido a confesarse.

El túnel parecía ser eterno, ya que habían avanzado durante una hora, y aun no conseguían llegar al final, era extraño porque el sensor indicaba que estaban cerca de allí, pero no veían nada. De pronto se detuvieron asustados, al percatarse que el camino estaba cortado y para cruzar hacía el otro lado debían atravesar un puente, que definitivamente no podrían cruzar de la forma en que estaban, porque era mucho peso al estar uno sobre el otro, dado que el paso se concentra mucho en una zona que puede provocar que el puente se destruya, en cambio sí avanzaban uno por uno o los dos al mismo tiempo, podrían focalizar ambos lados del camino formando un equilibrio establecido.

-Natsume, bájame-

-¿Eh? ¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, quiero ver algo-

-Esta bien-

Cuando Mikan logró pararse bien, notó que su pie ya no dolía tanto, porque al parecer no se había lesionado, sino que solo se había lastimado un poco, por ello estaba antes cuando había intentado levantarte no podía, porque estaba inflamado. Natsume se sorprendió al verla en buenas condiciones, era cierto que le dolía un poco, pero ahora si podía caminar por sus propios medios.

-Entonces ¿Quién pasa primero?-

-Sí paso yo primero podría comprobar si es estable, pero si pasas tu primero y no es así podrías caer. Pero también deberíamos pasar los dos para que ninguno quede atrás-

-mmm tienes razón, entonces pasemos los dos-Sonrió

-Bien, pero-La tomó de la mano- será mejor así-

-Natsume…-Susurro sonrojada

-Solo lo hago porque eres distraída-

-E-Está bien-

Caminaron por el puente viejo en silencio, evitando sentir miedo al encontrarse en dicha situación, la castaña miró hacia abajo, pensando que no se encontraran tan alto, no obstante terminó dudando de su capacidad de poder llegar hacía el otro lado, "Baka, no tienes que mirar hacía abajo" susurro el chico de cabello negro que iba delante de ella, pero ya era tarde, con ese pequeño vistazo que había dado hacía abajo ya se sentía completamente nerviosa, porque parecían estar sobre un precipicio sin final, no entendía como podría haber un bosque de ese tipo en ese establecimiento, cualquiera podría salir herido.

-N-Natsume ¿No puedes avanzar más rápido?-

-No, mientras más rápido avancemos, más rápido estaremos de la muerte-

-Pero-

-Sigues siendo una miedosa-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso en la situación que estamos?!- Gruñó- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?-

-No, he estado en peores situaciones que esta-Suspiro- Y deja de gritar, Baka. Vas a provocar otro derrumbe-

-¡Yo no provoqué nada!-

Natsume no fue capaz de contradecirla, porque conociéndola, si seguía podría provocar una gran destrucción.

Finalmente después de veinte minutos de silencio, lograron pasar el puente y consiguieron tocar el suelo. Mikan estaba emocionada por haber salido ilesa de eso, estaba tan feliz que besaba el piso, en cambio Natsume se había quedado pensando en la extraña sensación que había sentido al separarse de la mano de ella.

Continuara…..

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**

**Arigato por comentar el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de su agrado y sigan comentando. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Sayonara **


End file.
